First
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: The first time they met. Their first date. Their first kiss. Dedicated to the beginning.  Duncan/Courtney two-shot. A b-day present for my dear friend! Happy Birthday, TellMeSomethinIDontKnow! :D
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting, First Date

First

_The first time they met. Their first date. Their first kiss. Dedicated to the beginning. Duncan/Courtney. A b-day present for my dear friend. Happy Birthday, TellMeSomethinIDontKnow! :D_

A/N: OK, so this a two-shot in three parts (huh? You'll get it later) dedicated to my good friend, TellMeSomethinIDontKnow! If you wanna read her stories, or shoot her up a message on her birthday, she's in my favorite authors list. Also: Today is not her b-day, but I wanted to get it finished by her b-day, and since it's a two shot… yeah, you get it. Her birthday is September 13th! :D YAY!

Also, TellMeSomethin'IDontKnow… I know you haven't been on recently. If you don't get to read this on your b-day, I'm sorry! I just want you to know that it's cool. :D

So on with the story:

**F I R S T**

_~P a r t O n e: The First Time I Met You~_

_You never get a second chance to make a first impression. –_**Unknown**

Courtney was a bittersweet kinda thing. Duncan took notice to that first. He saw her, watched how she worked for a moment, and when the words came to his mind… well nothing really did. Except for the feeling that she was like a sweet and sour thing, a good yet evil, a bittersweet type.

Now I know it sounds weird to call a girl bittersweet. Usually, when guys see a girl that interest them, they say words like 'hot' and 'baby' and 'nice tits'. But that wasn't Courtney. No, no, I don't mean that she wasn't all these things- she was hot, he could see himself calling her baby, and she did have some pretty _nice tits_. But when you say that TO Courtney… it just didn't seem to fit. You might feel like you needed a better or smarter word to say.

Bittersweet was as smart as Duncan was willing to go. He wasn't one to be very generous on his vocabulary- "I don't read the dictionary. I read tag signs." English was most definitely NOT his favorite class. In his mind, bittersweet was all that explained her. So that was all he thought about her.

Bitter. Yeah, she was bitter alright. Duncan had not yet talked to her, but due to the way she acted in school and the small snippets he had caught between her and other people… yes, she was kind of bitter. She was like coffee in the early morning. Black coffee. AKA: Very, _very, _bitter.

She was sweet, however. Maybe it was just him, but there was something about her that pulled you in, like a whirlpool, a simply tug that could suck you in instantly. He was amazed at how she played people into thinking she wasn't bitter, how she manipulated other students and teachers into thinking she was a total nice girl at heart. But all lies are based on a bit of truth, so Duncan understood that the only way Courtney could fake being kind was that she sometimes truly was.

So there you go. Bitter. Sweet. Conjunct together to make her definition.

Or so he let himself believe. Someone like him wouldn't dare go near someone like her- it was not as though they hated one another (though there was no doubt in his mind that their personalities would clash), they just never saw it important to speak to each other. Duncan had hooted the first time he saw her, and he was sure that was the most contact they had ever made. Her eyes had slid to his, and he saw something playfully mean in her eyes, as if she was resisting the urge to stick out her tongue.

She was beautiful, Duncan had to admit it. She had a very nice figure, a nice ass, and her face. Oh, her face. Some people might say that boob's and such were all that mattered, but a face is just as important, or so it was to Duncan. It was the most important part.

Well, her face was absolutely graceful. He couldn't lie. Her soft pink lips were always in a part that made them look like an open purse, no glittery lip gloss so he was sure they would feel great against his own. Her nose, a tiny little nose splashed with dark freckles, one that he could see himself brushing his fingers across lightly, and her eyes. Her eyes were very pretty. They were so brown they almost looked black, and it was the one thing that made you want to look away. They were hard, hard eyes. They were full of a story, and some people couldn't handle that.

Duncan liked it, because he had no doubt that he could handle that. He was sure that he could break her if he wanted to and it wouldn't even take more than a snap of his fingers. So hard, was she, so strong? He didn't think so. She was just a girl, just another person.

He had never had a reason to talk to her. He was sure that he never would. But Duncan, honestly, doesn't understand the way the world works.

Hell, most of us don't, but those of us have had one of those 'oh-crap-we-had-sex-i-thought-you-used-a-condom-i-don't-really-like-you-i-don't-want-your-baby' pregnancy scares, who have been ditched at the mall by your so-called-best-friends who told you those Prada shoes looked so good and then you figured out they were actually from _three seasons ago_, for those of us who have been screwed in life, you know what I'm talking about when I say that most of the time 'sure' doesn't mean shit.

_A picture is the expression of an impression. If the beautiful were not in us, how would we ever recognize it?_  
-**Ernst Haas**

**As student body president and school yearbook organizer, Courtney knew **_**everything **_**that went on at her school. She knew everybody. She knew it all. She knew who the new kids would be, who was leaving, who got kicked out. And she knew their records.**

**Yes. Courtney took a peek at school records from time to time. But why not? She was the principles daughter, and, well, no one really suspected her. She was a good girl, she was a sweet, nice, i-love-everyone-I-meet kinda girl. Yeah. Right. **

**Courtney knew her true self. She HATED most of the people she talked to. Damn, she hated most of the people in the school. And why wouldn't she? They were all ignorant, stupid. For some reason, they all thought she was an angel. But of course they did! Why, she was the best girl around, always willing to help out a friend, to give a tour to new kids around school, to volunteer to be an after school therapist who, after each session, said, "You'd probably be much better if you read my book, Total Triumph for Teens!" She would thrust the book at the kid, and leave them thinking, **_**Wow, she's really kind.**_

**And Courtney would pat herself on the back at another fool well-played. It was great. Even the punk kids looked at her as though they hated her for being so sweet. Oh, if they only knew! She'd had the whole town wrapped around her finger for so long, she felt as though everyone else automatically would. There were the few people who thought they could see through her, but Courtney was good. Really good. They usually backed down easily. Except for that guy.**

**Ever since freshman year, that guy had been getting on her nerves. She was sure she had never spoken a word to him; sure they had never, not once said a syllable to one another. Wait-wait. She remembered once, he hooted at her. The first time she noticed him, and it was oh-so typical. He had winked at her from across the campus. Bridgette had giggled- "He's hollering at you! Get your move on girl!"- YEAH sure. No way was she gonna 'make her move' on that stupid excuse for a human being.**

**Obviously, he had been one of those people who thought he saw through her, and who thought he could break her. She could see it in his eyes, each and every time he looked at her, a dark threat in his eyes. It scared Courtney because it just couldn't be true. His look said, **_**you're no better than me.**_

What? What? How could he even imply that? But wait, he hadn't been talking. Maybe Courtney was just paranoid, maybe she'd just been working too hard. But it hadn't stopped. His eyes held the same thought each time they happened to find each other's eyes- _You aren't that good. You aren't worth any more than I am._

She was worth more though, everyone knew it! She was worth more than some green Mohawk, than someone who had been to juvie twice (she had seen his record- not pretty, not pretty at all), than someone who never tried at anything.

But that was just it. Courtney tried so hard, to make people like her for something she wasn't, to make people want her for something she wasn't, she tried so. Damn. Hard. And he wasn't trying at all, and he still had the nerve to say that he was just as good as her.

And what scared her was that somewhere, deep inside her, she believed it.

_~P a r t T w o: The First Date We Had~_

_And I Promise You Kid That I'll Give So Much More Than I Get  
I Just Haven't Met You Yet_

_-_**Michael Buble 'I Just Haven't Met You Yet'**

Duncan pulled at his collar. He asked his Dad a question: could he borrow the good deodorant? Even when his Dad said no, he still used it. Because today, OH today, it was the big day.

He was finally gonna go on a date with her.

Finally.

For the first time Duncan felt the pressure of not knowing what to wear and not understanding what was going on inside his stomach- he felt like he would throw up and yet he was smiling like Christmas was coming. He had always had good control on himself, but now he didn't know what was happening. It was weird, it was scary, it was… bizarre.

He shook it off and smoothed back his Mohawk. He was hot. He was Duncan. He was…

So nervous he thought he might throw up.

He stared at himself in the mirror and started to notice the little things that he hated: The way that his hairline was a little too close to his eyebrows, the way that his ears were too small for his head, the way that he had a few pimples in the crease of his nose, the way-

"Duncan?" Said a voice outside the bathroom door. "You OK in there?"

He told himself he looked fine, told him that it didn't matter if his ears were small, no one cared. He was going out with her. "Yeah, ma," He said, smiling at himself. "I'm fine."

He then heard the doorbell ring and ran out to the hall. He looked around and decided that it was now or never. Just as he heard his Dad yell, "Duncan, where's my deodorant?" He strolled out of the house and bumped into her.

"God, I mean, you're supposed to take me on a date, not kill me!"

He smiled lustfully at her, and she frowned deeply at him. "Nice to see you too, Heather."

_True love never dies for it is __lust__ that fades away__._

**-****Alicia Barnhart **

A/N: I bet you didn't see that coming! Aha! You'll just have to wait for the next chapter, which comes out tomorrow, to see how Duncan gets with Courtney, which will be the rest of part two and the complete end of part three, so it's all good! :D I really enjoyed writing this.

For readers: Thank you so much for reading! It makes me happy. C: You all rule! Thank you for supporting this story!

For reviewers: Thank you so much for reading _and _reviewing! I myself try to review as much as I can and every single time I get a review, I swear to you my heart skips a beat. It means a lot for someone to read your writing, but it's a whole other thing to have someone to talk to about it.

For people who favorite this/ favorite author me: Thank you so much for reading and _favoriting! _You rock! It means a lot to pretty much have someone say "Hey, this story/author rocks!" I'm fond of favorites. If you favorite me… well, just know I'm blushing. :D

For TellMeSomethinIDontKnow: You rock! Your DxC stories make me laugh, cry, and make me want to rip the computer out so I can hug you! Talking to you is a pleasure; you know how to make someone feel better while also making them laugh. I'm so glad I've got to chat with you- you're just great. You are not only one of my favorite authors, but a very favorite online friend. (I sound like such a boon)

You really know how to relate to people which is why people love your stories so much. Nothing about you seems fake or unreal, and you just seem like you could be every bodies friend. You can really write- you're a great author and I enjoy each and every one of your stories. They amaze me and I really do wish that I could write with that much strength.

You always know how to make me smile and that means a lot coming from a computer screen. I feel like if I knew you outside of cyber world we would be best friends and I am just so glad that I got to talk to you. I got to experience talking to such a great writer, great friend, and over-all an awesome person, and that person is you.

You'll never understand how popular you actually are and the fact that you are so humble about it ceases to amaze me! You are just GREAT! Really and truly. You need to understand that so many people LOVE LOVE LOVE your stories!

One last thing:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU CRAZY AWESOME GIRL, YOU! :D

P.S.- Skoogies!


	2. Chapter 2: First Date, First Kiss

**F I R S T**

_The first time they met. Their first date. Their first kiss. Dedicated to the beginning. Duncan/Courtney. A b-day present for my dear friend. Happy Birthday, TellMeSomethinIDontKnow! :D_

_~Part Two (Continued) : The First Date We Had~_

**"A man on a date wonders if he'll get lucky. The woman already knows."**

— _**Monica Piper**_

Duncan drove Heather up to the movie theatre, and although she bitched the entire way there and as much as he really, REALLY wanted to hit her he just told himself 'You're gonna get laid by this hot bitch, Duncan.' He mentally slapped himself into focus. _Deal with her for now, and tap that ass later._

They walked in to the old cinema, and Heather brutally demanded that they see the newest chick flick, no, let's go see the newest HORROR chick flick, and as much as Duncan wanted to roll his eyes, he just kept thinking about later, later, later, just deal with her now and get her later.

By the time they had finished buying everything Heather wanted, Duncan was very sure his wallet had died of shame. He was sure that if the night kept up like this he wouldn't have a penny to his name. "I want chips, popcorn (low cal butter with only a pinch of salt, dumbass), a large coke, a small cup of water in case I don't want coke anymore, a pretzel (not for you Duncan, for ME), um, I'll take a slice of pizza for later, and wait- wait! I don't want any of that pasty tomato sauce on my pizza, OK? I need the good kind that I know you have in the back. Hey, don't try to lie to me, my date will pay for the extra, won't you Duncan? And I also want a-"

"How much more can you eat?" Duncan said, sure that his small roll of cash had just taken it final breath in the course of her first sentence. "I'm not made of money."

Heather lifted her sunglasses up to her forehead, showing her piercing gray eyes. "Are you trying to call me fat?" Of course Heather wasn't fat, but really? She should have known better. She had just set herself up for this big time joke and there was no turning back.

"You did ask for _low cal _popcorn, right?"

Heathers face went rigid, and she stole the coke from the man beside her. The man looked like he might protest, but after seeing the murderous look on Heathers face he backed down. Heather then proceeded to chuck the drink at Duncan's face.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" She shouted, storming out of the theatre.

Duncan's face went red as the people around him erupted in a fit of giggles. He sent the crowd a stormy look and everything died down. He walked towards the bathroom to clean off the gross and sticky coke that was started to cake on his face but stopped when he heard a voice.

"What do you mean you can't make it?"

Being an eavesdropper and yellow-necker since birth, Duncan couldn't help but turn and look to the voice. "Yeah, I guess I understand why you can't come, but…" He snuck an eye around the corner to see the back of a girl, her cell phone pressed to her ear, her body a bit stiff.

Even from the back, it was obviously this chick was a total babe.

Duncan waited for the right moment. "I get it, OK? No, I won't reschedule! Do you know how much time I took out of my own schedule to plan this? My life is definitely more important, and more organized, than yours!" She snapped the phone shut, sighing.

Duncan licked his lips. She was sad, she was lonely, and she was looking for a friend to comfort her in this time of need.

The exact type of girl who was willing to let up on the first night! He nodded smugly to himself. "Girl, you have got to be the finest thing I've seen all night." He let it roll off his tongue smoothly. Natural Duncan.

The girl turned, and her face was rigid. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" He then saw her face and raised an eyebrow. Didn't he know her from somewhere?...

She crossed her arms, her small freckled nose scrunching up in annoyance. "Well?" She hissed, looking at him with distaste. "Care to explain yourself, pig?"

_Pig?_

He sighed, rolling his eyes. "It's Courtney, right?"

_And you know, it ain't fiction, just a natural fact! We come together 'cause opposites attract!_

**-Paula Abdul 'Opposites Attract'**

Courtney stared at Duncan, her face a bit angered by his earlier comment. "Yes, it is Courtney." She looked him over and realized that she recognized him as well. _That guy, that guy, she'd heard his name a billion times before, but she couldn't think of it, he never showed up for class… _"You're Duncan?"

He smirked, winking at her. "The one and only." She shook her head, and then looked at him quizzically. He raised a brow. Then he remembered that his face was covered in coke product.

_Oh, man._

His face went bright red as he looked at Courtney with an honest and embarrassed smile on his face. "Yeah, my date kind of…" There was no avoiding it now that this sentence had began. "Threw a coke on me." He sighed.

To his surprise, she did something he'd never seen her do before.

First, both her eyebrows raised high on her face. Her nose flared a little, and her lips curled. They curled and curled until they suddenly starting looking like a _smile. _Then she bit her lip and burst in a fit of giggles, her whole body shaking as she put a finger on his face, dragging it down his cheek. "Wow, you know, I don't think its coke." She brought the finger to her lips as she tried to hold her laughter down. "I'm pretty sure it's doctor pepper." She howled with laughter.

He grimaced. "Whatever, I already bought the tickets, and-" His mind did a 180 flip. For some reason, one he'll never really understand, he said his words. Maybe he liked the way her laugh sounded like bells, or the way her hip jutted out with her hand placed lightly on the side of it, maybe, maybe, but for whatever reason-

"You wanna see it with me?" He said that.

_Explanation doesn't mean anything when it comes to fate._

**-Unknown**

She was baffled. At him, at herself. How had she found herself saying 'I would love to?' _You would love to WHAT, Courtney? You barely know this guy!_

Yet somehow she found herself sitting in the fifteenth row of seats with Duncan, with that guy whom she had told herself she would never even give the courtesy of spitting on his grave. Well, maybe that wasn't what she had thought, but this was strange!

He came back in the theatre with a clean face, some popcorn and a few drinks, sitting beside her with a smirk. "Ready to see some blood?" She should have guessed that someone like him would pick out the goriest film available. She shook her head at him, wondering why she was there.

He raised a brow. "Not a fan of the horror, sweetheart?"

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Who really is?" Duncan gave her a look, and she started to try to back herself up with an explanation. "It's just a bunch of meaningless limbs and guts, characters with no supportive variety, blonde girls who run through the woods making too much noise who are going to die anyway, guys who are making out with the blonde girl who are going to die anyway, people who-"

"Do you ever **shut up**?" He whispered, as the lights dimmed around him. Her eyes narrowed but before she could make a retort, he shushed her. "Movie's starting." He turned to the screen, and Courtney huffed in annoyance.

After the normal necessary introduction, Courtney was starting to understand the movie. So there's this girl, and she had this stalker, who killed all her parents and family and stuff and then killed himself. Now his spirit is coming back to haunt her in the form of her boyfriends body, six years later. Hardcore.

She couldn't help herself. Her eyes flickered over to Duncan, who was slowly eating some popcorn, his eyes wide, the light from the screen making his blue eyes twinkle slightly. She thought for a moment that he actually looked kind of innocent, but then he draped an arm around her shoulder. "Why watch the movie when you can watch me? I get it. I am pretty interesting." She turned her face back to the screen quickly but didn't bother to get rid of Duncan's arm.

He twirled one of his fingers in her hair, offering her some popcorn. She almost smiled as she took a large handful.

_At times you build walls around yourself not to keep others out, but just to test who cares enough to tear them down._

**-Unknown**

It was almost the end of the movie when Duncan felt it.

The girl was about to die, of course she was. In the end, everyone dies, at least in a halfway decent horror film. She was running across the screen, and _damn _did her ass look good. It probably wasn't real. They made everyone look super pretty in scary movies.

Duncan was getting a bit bored with the whole situation and decided to focus on Courtney. She was pretty, OK, let's admit it, she was hot, probably hotter than he ever was. Her dangerous eyes were lovely in the light of the screen, and her freckles! He never knew how much he loved freckles until he saw them on her face.

He found that there was a compulsion in him. Lean down and kiss her. Do it. He kept telling himself to, and finally decided he was right. She was funny and hot and pretty damn brilliant and he was leaning over and he closed his eyes and-

She yelped as she nearly jumped into his arms, pushing her body against his chest. He looked to the screen quickly to see that the girl had been ripped up with a chainsaw to smithereens. Courtney shook as she held him tighter. He wrapped an arm around her, then another, then put his cheek on her cool forehead. "It's OK, it's just a movie Princess."

They both looked to each other with odd eyes, and Courtney's nose crinkled. "Princess?" He was asking himself the same question, but instead just shrugged at her. He felt a click, in the back of his mind. This wasn't just his dick talking his man logic.

It was something else.

_You know you really like someone when you sit the painful way in your chair just to get a better look at them._

**-Unknown**

Duncan bit his lip as he and Courtney walked away from the theatre. "Well," He said, smirking at her while throwing an arm around her shoulder. "That was fun."

She bit her lip to keep back a grin. "So… was that a date?"

He ruffled his hand through his Mohawk. "I guess so…?" He didn't really know. Now that he looked back on what had happened and the obvious fact that he had tried to kiss her, well… it was a date, wasn't it? Weird.

But then again, it wasn't. Somehow it felt normal to feel her next to him. He liked the way his arm felt around her shoulders, how it fit like a puzzle piece.

Courtney blushed brightly as she neared her car. "I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." That's right, he thought. They did have school. He was planning on skipping, but… maybe not, if she was gonna be there.

"Yeah," He said, and she gave him a small wave as she drove out of the parking lot, him watching her car until she was out of sight.

Getting in his own car, he thought about how his plans had been screwed up. Was it really better than not getting laid by Heather?

He thought of Courtney, clutching to his chest, laughing at him, blushing and shying away from him.

Yeah, it really was worth it.

_~Part Three: Our First Kiss~_

_Is not a kiss the very autograph of love? _

**~Henry Finck**

It had been about five days after the 'date'. Duncan could have sworn that he still had coke in his Mohawk. He had taken about fifty showers.

He had looked for her all the time, searched for her. She was everywhere, how had he not noticed before? Her face was branded in his mind, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. The only thing that ever ran through his mind was 'Where's Princess?' Disgusting.

He barely knew her and the pet name already stuck in his mind. What was WRONG with him? He was in puppy love and it was stupid. His whole heart felt all sticky and messed up because of her.

And here's the one thing that pissed him off- she was purposely avoiding him. On purpose! What was wrong with her?

Hadn't she blushed, cuddled in his arms, didn't she remember…?

It was after gym class that he started to get really pissed off.

Courtney was getting out of the locker room and walking towards the bathroom. It was officially time for class, but Courtney could get away with that stuff. She was, of course, the principles daughter and could do whatever she pleased.

She walked in the bathroom and let her body fall on the toilet seat like a carcass. She was just tired, that was all. No, she was lying to herself. Ever since her date with Duncan she had felt sick. Like she needed to throw up. She had thrown up that Wednesday, but still felt sick. She wanted to stay home from school, but miss a day? Yeah right. An A+ crazy like her couldn't do that even if she wanted to. Which she did.

Pulling up her pants, she flushed the toilet and washed her hands in the sink, looking at her eyes in the mirror. Her eyes were so poop brown. Poop brown. Ugh, she hated them. She grunted, muttering about how ugly she could be sometimes.

"Yeah, but you clean up real nice, sunshine."

She jumped, turning to see the one and only staring at her menacingly. He looked calm, cool like always but something was edgy in his tone. Something angry.

Courtney didn't have time to think about this to the fact of how pissed she was. "This is a girls bathroom, you ogre!" She threw a paper towel at him, rolling her eyes. "There is such a thing as privacy."

Duncan didn't really seem to be listening. He just walked up closer to her, and as she ranted on and on about personal hygiene and how you should always wash your hands and how this was a GIRLS bathroom, she found herself cornered.

Duncan's angry eyes actually scared her. She was always supposed to be strong, but she was all alone with him, and he made her feel things that made her feel odd. She might actually appreciated his closeness if it wasn't countered by that angry frown. She let out a small whimper.

At the noise Duncan's face went soft in seconds. He went from hard steel to melted chocolate so easily she couldn't believe it. He put her arms around her, and just stared. "You know," He began, taking a strand of her hair and twirling it in his fingers, "The other day happened, right?"

She gulped, and felt herself falling on him. He was so much taller, so much stronger, and he smelled so good. "Yeah," She swallowed, laying her head to his chest, like how it was in the theatre, but now it was more comfortable. "I just… I'm not used to these types of things. I barely know you." Her voice was really shaky. Why? What was she afraid of?

But that was just it.

She was afraid of all this. She had never let anyone hold her the way he did. It felt odd, it felt safe, too safe. What if one day it was over? She wouldn't be in good shape.

But then Duncan said something that caught her off guard. "You never know unless you try."

She actually smiled. A fully fledged grin. It felt good.

Who knows how, but somehow, she managed to catch his lips with hers.

Duncan felt her whole body jump, but then ease up. Like a puzzle piece, he remembered, and it was oh-so true. She was so beautiful, and as she licked his bottom lip he couldn't help but purr into her mouth, god she was so good, too good.

He slipped his tongue through her parted lips as he pushed her up against the wall. What was this, who were they? He wasn't sure he really care at the moment. All he could think about was her with him, him with her, together, together.

She giggled against his skin as they parted, taking deep breathes. "Wow."

He chuckled with her, kissing her lips once more, and held her forehead to his. "No time like the first time, huh Princess?"

_No, there's nothing half so sweet in life as love's young dream._

**-Thomas Moore**

-FIN-

A/N: D'AWWWW!

That took too freakin' long. But it was WORTH it.

Thanks everyone for reading…

And:

Dear TellMeSomethinIDontKnow:

You rock, you rock, you freakin' rock! I worked forever on this chapter because I just WISH I was as great at writing as you! Gosh, gosh. I mean what do I say? You've gotta be one of the number one buddies I have on FF. I really, really, really wish you were on more. But the times I do get to talk to you are great.

You make FF a little brighter. Everyone loves your stories, and they love you! Your stories reflect how honest and gentle you are, and how oddly funny you can be. I just love love love your stories and will possibly never quit loving them until the end of time (and that's a LONG time, trust me)!

I wish I could say it all, but it's the internet. Typing means nothing. I hope this pretty damn late b-day present can make up for words with some other words (what?).

Thank you for being awesome and happy freakin' birthday you boon,

-Cereal


End file.
